


Jealous (Tom Hiddleston)

by circa1927



Series: The Pickle Chronicles [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1927/pseuds/circa1927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry...not sure what came over me...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealous (Tom Hiddleston)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...not sure what came over me...

“You’re an asshole.” Carley brushed past Tom as they entered the house, not waiting for him to answer as she started taking off her coat. It had been a cold night, and they were dressed to the nines. Carley in a long, elegant red silk dress and Tom in a black suit with a crimson tie.

“Oh am I?” He retorted, annoyance tingeing his voice.

“Yes. A bloody fucking asshole.” She spat out, stomping toward the stairs up.  She hoped he didn’t think he was sleeping in their room that night.  No fucking way. He could sleep on the couch, and make good friends with his right hand for all she cared.

“I told you it was work, Carley. For christ’s sake—“

“OH, and I guess flirting with _and_ eye fucking that fucking reporter was work as well.  Because you’re an  _actor._ ” She sneered with the last words, using air quotes, which she knew would infuriate him.  And it did.  Tom pulled off his black coat, tossing it carelessly over the sofa and yanked angrily at his tie.

“You’ve got a mouth on you.” His voice was steel as he raised an eyebrow, momentarily taking a step back.  Carley narrowed her eyes at him.

“Only because you’re a huge, unforgivable DICK.” She ground out.  Tom laughed, despite himself.

“An unforgivable dick. That’s a new one.”

“It’s true.” Carley said, her voice calming slightly.  No matter how mad he made her, he always had this way of talking her down from it.  Calming her, and catching her off guard.

Tom caught on that she was softening to him, and he stepped forward, reaching for her hands.  She let him take her hands and then pull her close. He smelled so good—like clean clothes and something spicy and slightly sweet.

“Please, forgive this dick.” He whispered into her ear, and they both laughed softly.  Carley reached up and ran her hands up his chest, feeling the lean muscle just under his smooth, fine white dress shirt.

“Make me.” She said, her voice tinged with defiance.  She felt Tom tense under her hands, and Carley wrapped her hands tightly around the red tie that hung loose from his neck.  She’d been so angry when his interview had run late, messing up their dinner date plans.  And then she’d been even angrier to see it was because the reporter had requested extra interview time, which Tom had agreed to.  Calrey has stepped in for the last ten minutes of the interview, and had to use every ounce of willpower not to throttle Tom.  He’d been shamelessly flirting with the petite blond reporter, and he’d been staring at Carley the whole time he did it.  As if he’d done it on purpose, just to anger her.  And he’d done a good job of it.  Carley had stormed out as soon as the interview was over, demanded he drive them home and had told him she wouldn’t eat dinner with him if he forced it down her throat.  That had made him laugh, which had made her even angrier.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Tom leaned forward, his lips brushing past her ear.  Carley felt her whole body go on alert, a ripple passing through her making her skin come alive. 

“Did you want to fuck that reporter? Go fuck her then, what’s stopping you?” She squared her shoulders and looked up at him.  He was a good seven or eight inches taller than her, but with her stilettos on, they were closer in height.  Tom looked down at Carley, over the straight blade of his nose, his eyes darkened to a stormy blue.  She raised her chin, waiting.

“I thought about it.  About making you watch while I did.” His eyes widened ever so slightly, watching for Carley’s reaction.  A tiny hint of a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, as if he couldn’t contain how much he was enjoying this.  Carley did what she could to control her reaction, but she knew Tom could see the clench of her jaw and the red blush of anger and…something else, creep up her chest and neck.

“Fuck you.” She whispered, though there was venom in her voice. 

“There goes that mouth again.”

“You know what you signed up for.” Carley yanked harshly on his tie, and then whirled around, her long dress twirling around her as she did.  She felt completely and totally aware of her own body as she hurried toward the stairs, both trying to get away from him and also wanting so badly for him to follow.

She only got to the foot of the staircase when Tom grabbed her.  He grabbed her from behind, one arm and then the other.  He pulled both her arms behind her, grasping her wrists with one big, strong hand and then wrapping another arm around her slender waist. 

“I do know what I signed up for.  And so do you.  So get on your knees and apologize for being a jealous little girlfriend.” He said harshly into her ear, and then leaned against her, putting most of his weight on her.  He pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing and licking up the slender column, making Carley pant softly.  She tried to pull away, though only half heartedly, before Tom spun her around.  They met nearly eye to eye, Carley felt her breasts smash against the unyielding wall of his chest.  Her heart hammered against ribs as she felt all blood go straight between her thighs and to the tips of her breasts.

“I’m not jealous.” She spat out, her eyes moving down to his lips.  Tom was completely calm, or outwardly he seemed so.  His eyes were lowered, focused on her face and then he trailed them slowly, possessively down her front to where the fabric of her dress split into a deep V, revealing a good amount of cleavage.

“No? Then why were you throwing that little hissy fit, darling? That journalist would have fucked my brains out if I’d asked her.  And yet here you are, panting and…” Tom moved his hand from her waist and slipped it through the high slit of her dress, “completely soaked.” He pushed his hand roughly between her legs, and Carley felt her knees almost give out.  “And you’re telling me you weren’t jealous.” He licked his lips and then slowly, carefully put his long fingers in his mouth. 

Carley watched him, barely breathing.

“Tastes like you’re more than a little jealous.” He shrugged and then let go of her arms, which he’d still had behind her back.  Carley stumbled back, but only a bit.  She blinked, her eyes heavy with lust, her brain only working at half speed.

“I’m not jealous. I’m furious. I wouldn’t fuck you if my life depended on it.” She said after a minute, finding words finally, and they were lined with vitriol.  Tom laughed then, softly, and reached up, loosening his tie the rest of the way. 

“Lying is something bad girls do, Carley.  Why are you such a bad, bad girl tonight?” He took a step toward her and Carley moved back, bumping into the steps.  She balled her hands at her sides, her chest nearly heaving with the breaths she was taking.  Excited, waiting, like some sort of stalked animal.  Except she so badly wanted to be hunted, and caught.

“Lie down on the stairs, with your wrists near the railing.” Tom ordered simply.  He shrugged out of his suit jacket and began to slowly, methodically roll up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.  Carley watched him for a moment, but when he looked up at her, over an arched brow, waiting and impatient, she knew she was going to comply.  She moved back, sat down and then moved over so she was angled across the stairs, her hands near the wrought iron railing of the staircase.

“Good girl.” He murmured, as he finished rolling his sleeves.  Tom slid his red silk tie off his neck, and began sliding it carefully through his long, agile fingers.

“I hate you.” Carley growled softly, though there wasn’t much behind it.  Her dark hair cascaded over the bare skin on her shoulders, and she shivered slightly.  Tom looked at her, his eyes taking in every detail, his mouth looked hungry, desperate. 

“Still lying, I see. You’ll be punished for that.” He said softly.  He took a step forward, reached up and roughly pushed the flimsy silk straps of her dress off her shoulders. 

“I’m going to tie you up and then make you beg me to even touch you.” He said simply.  Carley froze, swallowing hard. “Here’s your chance to tell me ‘no’,” Tom challenged her, already knowing the answer.  Carley was silent, but she looked up at him with obvious want and desire on her face.

“Say it.” He hovered over her, his size 12 feet planted on the stairs by her calves, his body angled as he finished tying her wrists to the railing.

“Yes,” She managed. “Please.”

“Say it again.” He demanded.

“Yes, fuck me.” She repeated.  Tom pushed her back, against the rough but plush carpeted stairs.  Tom groaned softly as he watched her.  He ran his hands up her torso, over her breasts and then slowly dragged the smooth material covering her chest down and over the swell of her breasts, baring her to him.  Carley shifted, arching under him as the edges of the steps dug softly into her shoulders, back and butt.

Tom cupped both her breasts, and then ran his thumbs over her nipples, watching them pucker and stand up.  Carley arched against his hands, softly moaning, her head digging into the carpet, her eyes closed.

"You little whore. Look at you.  All ready." He chuckled softly, and then gave her left nipple a little pinch, before lightly slapping her right breast, just underneath where the heavy globe swayed with his movement. Carley opened her eyes, fire burning in them.

"Be a man, and stop playing around then." She said, teasing but still angry at the same time.  Tom laughed then, his head tilting back.  She could see the powerful muscles in his throat, the square angle of his jaw. He stood up, moving to the foot of the stairs.  He was an imposing figure at 6'2", lean and muscular.  His thighs strong and taunt from all the running he did.  She could see the way his shirt strained under his arms, and the rather impressive and tantalizing bulge at the front of his black trousers.

Carley yanked against the tie on her wrists, surprised to find them quite strong.

"You've been practicing your knots." She said with a gleam in her eye. Tom raised an eyebrow and then put his hands on his waist, moving them to his fly.

"You're a tricky one.  I needed to make sure they would hold." He grinned as he undid the button at the top of his trousers, and then unzipped.  Carley caught herself licking her lips, ready for him.  Tom saw it too and she saw him suck in his cheeks, trying not to smile as he pulled himself from the front of his pants.  Carley felt her heart rate pick up even more, if that was even possible, at the sight of him.  Long, thick and rock hard. He sprang forward almost painfully, bobbing slightly.

"Mmm." She couldn't help but moan, squirming as she lay back on the stairs.

"Hungry, are we, darling?" He took one big, sinewy hand and gripped his cock, running it up and down the shaft two or three times.  Carley opened her mouth, instinctually and spread her knees, inviting him in wherever he would like. She felt silk glide against bare thighs, one leg bared due to the high slit in the dress. Tom licked his lips though, and after a long moment of watching each other, he kneeled down in front of her, and began grabbing handfuls of her flimsy silk dress.  Carley watched, her breath coming in little raspy gasps.

When he had a substantial amount in his hands, he yanked hard, and Carley made a squeaking noise when she heard and felt the tear of the expensive fabric.  It tore right at the split by the thigh, and Tom grinned madly as he grabbed hold and kept tearing.

"Tom!" Carley exclaimed, but was really unable to do anything.  She pulled against her restraints with no relief.  He really had been practicing his knots.

"Shh." He gave one more hard, powerful yank and the dress split all the way up her front.  Carley lay completely bare in front of him, her chest heaving and her thighs splayed open, red silk lying in shreds around her.

"You fucker, this was my favorite dress." She seethed softly as Tom moved toward her.

"I'll buy you a new one if you're a very good girl." He grinned and then began his slow assault.  He started at her feet, his mouth skimming over her arch and then up her calf.  He turned his head, biting and licking behind her knee, making her moan and shriek in turn.  When he got to her thighs, he grabbed her hips and began sucking and biting the sensitive flesh, just hard enough to make her squirm.  The pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure made Carley nearly breathless, rolling her hips up to beg him to touch her where she needed it most.  He ignored her though, sucking on her thighs and leaving tiny bite marks.  She felt his hands dig into her curvy hips, and she moaned his name.  Finally, Tom slipped his hands from her hips, to under her ass, and lifted her up to him like some sort of feast.  He stared at her, his eyes moving slowly, taking her in.

"Please…oh, please." She begged, though she couldn't move her hips as she wanted to, forcing him to touch her.  He held her firmly, his arms strong and sure.

"Patience." He licked his lips. "Haven’t you heard of delayed gratification, darling?" He looked at her, and Carley cursed at him softly.  He grinned and then lowered his mouth.  She shivered under him, feeling just his hot breath against the core of her.  Her wrists were already hurting slightly, uncomfortably rubbed raw by her constant pulling against the ties.  She didn't care, she just wanted her hands free so she could wrap them around his head and press his face to her, smothering him.  At this moment, she didn’t care if she killed him.

His tongue came finally in the form of a slow, patient, mind numbing lick from core to clit, and Carley nearly screamed with painful desire as he did.  She nearly came on the spot, but Tom pressed his tongue hard and flat against her clit, somehow stopping the waves from coming, forcing her body to obey.  She shook, still, her thighs clasped around his head.

"Eager little slut," he murmured into her cunt.  "Not ‘til I say so, darling." He added.  Carley whined and squeezed her thighs in protest.  He pulled away, his mouth wet with her, and slid a hand up her stomach, to her breast, squeezing and then rolling her nipple between his deft fingers.  She moaned, her eyes closed and her noises completely uninhibited.  She felt Tom run his hand back down, then over her thighs.  He pushed two fingers inside of her, sliding in with only the slightest resistance.  Though she was wet, she was tight and she gripped him instantly, needily.  He groaned, and then began moving his hand, slow and arched inside of her, hitting her in just the right spot.  Carley quivered, feeling something so intense it felt like he was ripping it from her.  It felt like he was touching something that was so deep, so pleasurable, it made her fingertips go numb and her mind go blank. She just knew she wanted more, more, more.

She started saying his name, over and over, just like she knew he liked it, begging him to keep going.

But Tom wasn't satisfied.  He stopped just as she was about to tumble over the cliff, leaving her panting and bleary eyed as he sat back, moving away from her.

"No...no you bastard!" She gasped, lifting her had up to look at him.  He smiled and then quickly stripped off his shirt, and then his trousers, finally.  He was on her a moment later, kneeling on the step by her knees, lining himself up perfectly with her entrance.  He grabbed her knees and then lifted her legs up, pushing them together and up.  She squealed, surprised by his quick movement.  Tom rubbed against her, pushing his hips toward hers. He took himself in his hand, and then rubbed the plump head and hard length of himself against her folds, running up against her clit.  Carley shuttered, arching and crying out as he teased her. 

Tom groaned, and then pulled away, just as fast as he'd moved near her, teasing her mercilessly.  He covered her body with his, grinding her into the steps, and causing bits of carpet burn against her shoulders and ass.  Carley moaned and tried to wrap her legs around his lean hips, trying whatever she could to force him to enter her. Tom laughed and then reached up, and with a one quick movement, undid the binding of her wrists.  Carley gasped as feeling flooded back into her hands and wrists, and she grabbed Tom, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck, pulling him to her.

Their kissed was abrupt, hot and wet.  Both of them seemed to realize in the same moment that they hadn’t kissed yet that evening, and the sudden touch of each others lips was like fireworks on a silent, black night.

Her lips crashed against his, teeth clinking against teeth, tongues moving.  They both groaned, and breathed each other in.  It was almost more satisfying than an orgasm, as she pressed her naked body against his, feeling almost at one with him. Almost. Tom tore his mouth from hers, his hips pressing against her, and moved with agility and quick power.  He pushed Carley away, and slid back on the stairs, onto his back, then yanked her by the hips on top of him.  Carley squealed as she landed on him, her knees brushing hard into the carpet as she straddled him. Tom's erection hit her ass, nudging her as she pressed herself against his lower stomach.  

"Up." He said simply, and then grabbed her hips.  He shoved her upwards, and Carley took a few steps up until her knees rested on the stairs where Tom's head lay back.  He sunk his hands into the curves of her ass and hips and then brought her down onto his mouth.  She fell forward onto her forearms, her forehead pressed against the edge of a step. Tom devoured her, grabbing her hips with such force she was sure she'd have bruises in the morning.  She was cognizant of smothering him for only a second before she didn't really care anymore.  All she cared about was the feel of his tongue lapping against her, his lips on her clit, his arms wrapped around her hips, the low grunts he made of pleasure as he devoured her mercilessly.

It was only a few seconds before Carley felt her release rise and then crash through her.  She shuttered against Tom, her thighs gripping his head as she collapsed farther against the stairs.  She gripped carpet and Tom's hair as she orgasmed against him.  It was a harsh, fast, and all encompassing orgasm that made her nearly scream with pleasure.  She nearly thought she was going to pass out for a moment, but then realized it was quite possible she really was smothering him.  With a sigh, she moved away, shakily maneuvering on the stairs.  Tom gripped her hips one more time, but then let go.  She slid to the side, and down the steps next to him, her body on the verge of shutting down from how good it felt.

"Am I still an unforgivable dick?" He asked, his eyes closed, a self satisfied smile on his handsome face.  She wanted to slap it off, but she knew he deserved that smile. Only he could make her come like that.

"Yes." She grinned. His cheeks were flushed, his hair sticking up at all angles, his lips wet.  Carley reached over and ran her hands over his stomach, feeling his ab muscles contract as she did.  She let her hand wander, then grabbed the length of him, slowly working her hand up and down.  Tom opened one eye and groaned, looking almost pained by it.  

"Come here," he said, and then he moved with that surprising speed again, standing up and taking her with him.  A moment later, he had her in his arms and was climbing up the stairs.  Calrey was glad for it, not quite sure her legs were working.  He turned left at the top of the stairs, and entered their bedroom.  It was dark, and he set her down gently on the bed before going over and lighting a few candles on the nightstand.  In the candle light his fit body glowed like some sort of Greek statue.  Carley stretched out, feeling both satisfied and still a bit jittery with lust.

Tom came to a stop in front of the bed, where she was sitting and he pointed to the floor.

“On your knees.” He demanded, his eyes stern. Carley moved without thinking, kneeling down in front of him. Her hands went to his thighs, hard with muscle and sprinkled with light, gold brown hair. She gripped him like she was about to go over the big hill on the roller coaster. And it wasn’t far from the truth.

Tom reached up, pushing his hands through her hair and then leaned down briefly to kiss her. A second later, he was in her mouth, and Carley was moaning softly, unable to stop wiggling her hips back and forth as she did. This was where it would come in handy to have two Toms. One for her mouth, one for inside her. She moaned at the thought of having him everywhere, and gripped him harder with her hand that moved in sync with her mouth.

"Take it all, darling." He ordered and Carley opened wider, loving the fullness of him in her mouth.  He was big, and hard and she could feel the veins under his skin as she used her tongue on the length of him.  He groaned, pushing his hands through her hair.  Tom surged his hips forward, his hand moving to the side of her face, then holding her just under her jaw.

"Mmm, good girl.  You like that don't you?  God, you've got a mouth on you." He murmured and she kept sucking, alternating between rolling her tongue around the tip and taking him as far as she could into her mouth.  Carley grabbed his hips and then his thighs, telling him it was okay to move, to fuck her face with his hips.  She wanted him to push into her mouth, slowly but surely, until she couldn't take it anymore. She felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and she moaned, knowing that the humming vibration only made it better.  Tom cursed and then reluctantly pulled away from her. She smiled, and lunged forward, grabbing him in her hands and running her hands greedily up and down his shaft and then to his balls.  Tom pulled away, and Carley grinned, knowing he was too close and at risk for losing control.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned her over, like a king summoning a peasant.  She smiled demurely, and sauntered over, knowing that his eyes were glued to her the whole time.

She leaned forward at the waist, after stopping a foot or two away from him, and kissed him primly on the mouth.  Tom's arms rested at his sides, but she could see his cock twitch out of the corner of her eye, and knew how badly he wanted her.

"Tell me you'll stop flirting with strangers just to make me jealous." She whispered.  He grinned against her mouth.

"Never. It's far too fun." He retorted.  She hissed and took his dick in her hand, firmly.  He didn't react, but she felt him still.

"Tell me.  This is mine. All mine." She stood up a bit straighter, til her breasts were mouth level with him, his eyes focused entirely on her plush curves.  Tom licked his lips.

"I'm yours. All yours." He said softly.  She smiled and then moved forward ever so slowly, lowering her nipple to his awaiting mouth.  He grabbed her then, sucking as hard as he could for a moment, making her cry out. He pulled back then, and tossed her sideways over his lap, stomach down on his thighs, her ass in the air in front of him. Carley struggled for a second, but then felt his big, firm hand come down like a whisper against her ass.

“Be a good girl. I told you you would be punished.” He began gently stroking her ass cheeks, and then running his hands down the back of her thighs, making her quiver. Carley, gripped the sheets on the bed in front of her and took a mouthful between her teeth, waiting.

“How many would you like? I’ll let you tell me since you did such a good job just now of sucking my cock. Three? Four? Five?” Tom asked, and Carley felt herself get wetter, her thighs drenched. She couldn’t even help it.

She didn’t answer for a long moment, before she opened her mouth and clenched against him.

“Four.” She answered.

“Alright.” His voice was stern, serious. He rubbed her ass cheek one time, a solid, hefty stroke and then raised his hand. Carley pulled the blanket between her teeth again, shaking with anticipation. A moment or two later, his hand came down in a delicious, stinging smack, and Carley moaned underneath him.

“One.” He said, his voice rough. She wiggled against him, feeling his erection against her ribs. Tom brought his hand down again, hitting the sweet spot where the plush roundness of her ass and the back of her thigh met. It was more pleasure than pain, but the tiny sting made it better.

“Two.” He grunted. Carley moaned, biting down on the sheet.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard after this.” He murmured, leaning down and whispering into her ear. Carley whimpered, wanting nothing more.

“Three.” He hit her ass again, on the other cheek and she yelped. He moved his hand around for a second, touching her smooth, soft, sensitive skin. He grabbed a handful of her ample ass, squeezing and then running his hand up between her cheeks before grabbing on again. She arched her back, moving her hips and making him laugh.

“One more, darling.” He said softly, then lifted his hand. Carley held her breath, waiting for the smack. His erection was searingly hot against her, and so hard that it was almost painful at her side. Tom brought his hand down, hit her harder than before, making her cry out and then shake as he instantly pushed his hand between her thighs and began rubbing her clit. He forced her orgasm, and Carley shook and clenched around him, lying face down sprawled across his lap like a bad little school girl. Tom leaned down, biting her ass cheek as she came back to Earth, which made the waves start all over again.

“Oh fuck, Tom.” He helped her move as she kept shaking, and then flipped her over, pulling her into his arms. He cradled her against his chest, letting her nuzzle into his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck in a fierce grip.

“That’s my girl.” His voice was soft, soothing, but full of promise of what was to come. Carley kissed his shoulders, drew a line from one over his clavicle to his throat and then up to his mouth. They kissed, Tom pushing a hand through her hair, cradling her head to him.

Carley moved a second later, pushing Tom up the bed and onto his back. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned down, kissing his face and his throat, grabbing his hand and moving them to her mouth. She sucked on his long fingers, moving them in and out of her mouth, making him groan. She threw her leg over him, straddling him and pushing herself quickly down onto him before he could resist. Carey let out a sharp, muffled cry as Tom groaned, deep and rough into her breasts.

"Fuck, Carley. You're like heaven." He moaned. "God, I want you to drench me.  Come on, darling." He murmured. She began riding him, moving her hips to meet the rise of his. She knew it wouldn’t take much, he was already so far gone. He watched her as she swayed, his eyes on her face and her moving breasts, and then lower to where they were joined. Tom groaned and then pushed her to the side, rolling them so he was on top. She grasped him with her thighs as he began to drive into her, losing all abandon.

His thrusts were wild, deep and nearly animalistic as he grunted and bit softly at her neck and just under her jaw. Carley arched under him, feeling as if he was closer than he’d ever been, but still not close enough. A few thrusts later, and she was crying out, her body clenching down hard around his, her fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders. She was wet, so wet and they both felt the flood of her release. Tom grunted, grabbing her hips as she lost control.

He groaned roughly, and then drove into her twice more before coming hard, grinding against her. She felt him, hot inside of her and she quivered, not able to stop what was happening in her body. She clenched again, ripples running through her as if trying to pull him closer. Tom collapsed against her, and buried his face in her neck. She could feel his heart slamming in his chest, his breath harsh against her skin.

“You’ve killed me.” He whispered after a moment, both of them oblivious to anything but each other. Carley sank her teeth into his arm, but didn’t bite down hard.

“I tried.” She laughed softly.

“I’ve got another interview tomorrow.” He kissed her neck and shoulders and then her face.

“Be a good boy.” She warned, kissing him gently.

“Never.” He laughed and then pulled her to him in a crushing hug.


End file.
